Launch Support Test Set (LSTS) receives and monitors power supply and satellite status of a satellite through a launch vehicle when the satellite and the launch vehicle are connected.
In general, on the very day of the satellite launch, the LSTS is disposed in a bunker below a launch vehicle building. When the launch vehicle is launched, the LSTS is controlled remotely from a different building located out of an environment influence.
The LSTS includes a power supply device for supplying power to the satellite and charging a battery of the satellite until the launch. Meanwhile, when an emergency occurs during the launch process, it is necessary to cut off the satellite power supply or to abort the battery charging process.
The LSTS is controlled basically using a remote command. However, when a PC (remote controller) inside the LSTS is out of order, it is impossible to cut off the power supply of the power supply device of the LSTS.
Particularly, when the remote controller is out of order and the power is still supplied to the satellite and the satellite battery in the emergency, it can cause a serious damage.